heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Spoiled Sweet
Some of these heroes and heroines may be spoiled but are kind of sweet too. Examples *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jane Darling (Peter Pan in Return to Neverland) *Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana & Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Shujaa (The Lion Guard) *Kiara (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride") *Cera (The Land Before Time) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) *The Beast/Prince Adam (''Beauty and the Beast) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Madison Taylor (Cardcaptors) *Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Cacofonix and Justforkix (Asterix and Obelix series/''Asterix And The Vikings'') *Helga G. Pataki, Harold Berman and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd (Hey Arnold!) *Krusty the Clown and Herb Powell (The Simpsons) *Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and Lillie (Pokémon) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs and Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Loud Siblings (The Loud House) *Bianca Dupree, Blaze Summers, and Larke Tanner (Beverly Hills Teens) *Margaux Kramer (Punky Brewster) *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Princess Vespa (Spaceballs) *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Filthy Rich, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart and Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wendy Testaburger, Token Black (South Park) *The Once-ler (The Lorax) *Princess Elena and Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) *Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Princess Calla and Princess Marie (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Timmy Turner, A.J., Trixie Tang, Tootie Stockart, Veronica and Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly Oddparents) *Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jonathan Joestar, George Joestar I, Holy Kujo and Trish Una (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Nia Teppelin (Gurren Lagann) *Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) *Iroha (Samurai Shodown) *Cheetah, Star Sapphire and Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Wednesday and Pugsley Addams (The Addams Family) *Princess Lana (Captain N: The Game Master) *Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort (Tekken) *Toph Bei Fong, Prince Zuko, Princess Yue, Ty Lee, Mai, Asami Sato and Prince Wu (Avatar) *Kimiko Tohomiko and Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin ''Chronicles) *Buffy Shellhamer ''(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) *Astoria Carlton-Ritz (The Transformers G1) *Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladona (RWBY) *Cleo De Nile, Draculaura, Mouscedeus King, Elissabat and Seth Ptolemy (Monster High) *Courtney Gripling and Macie Lightfoot (As told by Ginger) *Muffy Croswire (Arthur) *Beebe Bluff (Doug) *Jeffy and Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Logan) *Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) *Mimi Tachikawa and Rika Nonaka (Digimon) *Maki Nishiko (Love! Live!) *Tawni Hart (Sonny with a Chance) *Tsumugi Kotobuni (K-On!) *Adrien Agreste and Chloé Bourgeois (Miraculous: Ladybug) *Alex the Lion and King Julien (Madagascar) *Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke and Sarada Uchiha, Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto) *Tsuruya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Pickles Oblongs (The Oblongs) *Johnny Test, Dukey, Sissy Blakely, Bling-Bling Boy, Claire Nefarius and Janet Nelson Jr. (Johnny Test) *Brianna Buttowski and Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski) *Kuki Sanban and Fanny Fulbright (Kids Next Door) *Cat Valentine and Trina Vega (Victorious) *Queen Moon, Princess Pony Head and Tom Lucitor (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Emma, Zuri, Ravi and Luke Ross (Jessie) *London Tipton, Barbara Brownstein, Millicent and Agnes (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Triple G (Game Shakers) *Leo Howard, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas Davenport (Lab Rats) *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Pauline, Lady Bow, Mario and Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) *Princess Anna and Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Wonder Woman and Zatanna (DC Super Hero Girls 2019) *Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy and Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Kaeloo, Stumpy, Eugly and Pretty (Kaeloo) *Callie, Marie, Pearl and Marina Ida (Splatoon) *Pee-wee Herman *Ansi Molina [Welcome To The Wayne] *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Rapido [Ratz] *Ami Onuki [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi] *Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *Allegra Alligator (Animalia) *Maricela and Lucky (Spirit Riding Free) *Elodie (Ok KO Let's be Heroes!) *Teodora Villavicencio Quest *Max Medici [2019 *Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and other princesses (Adventure Time) *The Grinch Grinch [2018 *Bianca (Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends) Category:Heroic Events